


Don't say you love me

by XSanversW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Don't say you love me, unless you really do.





	Don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obsessed with the new album especially with this song, "Don't say you love me", and I was on the bus heading to the university and this came up. It's very short, but I don't know, I kinda like it.
> 
> I'm uploading this from the phone, sorry if it's all messed up. ❤

"Maggie, I lo-"

"Wait. Don't say you love me, unless you do. Unless you really do. Because a lot of people said that to me in the past and always ended up the same. They leaving me or me doing something stupid making them go. Because I wouldn't believe them. But now, with you, I know that I would believe whatever you say to me, and that's the scariest thing in my life. Because with you I have no walls. With you I'm so defenseless. You made me vulnerable and it's the best thing that ever happened to me, but is what scares me the most too. So please, Al. Don't say you love me, unless you really do. Unless you can promise me a whole future together. Unless you can stick with me 'til the end."

"Maggie" Alex says cupping her girlfriend's face, looking at her eyes "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you ejoyed it! Kudos & comments are love for me. ❤❤


End file.
